everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Mollie Acanthus
Known in Ever After High for her patient and gentle nature, Mollie Acanthus is the daughter of Chloris and Zephyrus from Greek mythology destined to inherit her mother's myths and responsibility of turning various Greek figures into flowers. She is incredibly careful and emphatic with an eye for detail, and insecure about her voice and the fact that she spits flowers whenever she talks. For the time-being, Mollie just wants to stop and smell the roses, among other flowers. Character Personality *has a heart of gold *sadly very unable to communicate with others **talks. Sometimes. only outdoors. **insecure about her blooming speak *trash taste in memes **makes up for it with a decent personality but seriously not funny, mollie *has a folder of aesthetic pics in her phone **it's just flower pictures honestly *has never put herself first in any situation *"my way or the highway" but can't enforce it **can't enforce anything really **empty threats all the time *kind of really critical **knows everything u did wrong just by looking at it *putting in 95% of the work and receiving no credit *doesn't follow anyone's advice **for the record she does give great advice *a hypocrite, not a liar *quiet in the day to day, but a dang party animal **if you ever catch her at a party, that is *never capable of fulfilling her own obligations bc she's too busy helping others. **lacks persistence and relies on her friends too much *anxiety is her best and also only friend Appearance Mollie has a round face with amber-colored eyes and freckles dotting her nose and cheeks. She has green skin with vine markings around it. Her hair is brown and braided with branches and white flowers. Her style is one that can only be described as "genki girl." Interests and Hobbies *'Gardening:' As the future goddess of flowers, Mollie is often seen in the gardens tending to the flowers. *'Flower Arranging:' Often using it as her primary mode of communication, Mollie is well-versed and fluent in the symbolisms of flowers. Powers and Abilities * Chlorokinesis: As a daughter of Chloris, she has absolute control over plants, but especially over flowers. *'Transfiguration:' Mollie has the power to transform or alter objects or beings into something else, but only into flowers. Quotes Myth Chloris :''Main article: Chloris Chloris was the goddess of flowers and a nymph of the Islands of the Blessed. She was the wife of Zephyrus the West-Wind and the mother of Karpos, god of fruit. Mollie's Role Mollie's job supposedly as the next Chloris is that it's her responsibility to handle the transformations of the famous flower myths like Adonis, Hyacinthus, Crocus, Narcissus, Attis and Crocus. Relationships Family Mother: Mollie is a lot like her mother, and the family is general is very outdoorsy. Chloris is currently teaching Mollie how to handle the "flowers blooming from your mouth when you talk" dilemma. Mollie is noted to look a lot like her mother. Father: Zephyrus and Mollie aren't as close as Anemone is with their father, but otherwise he's a great guy. Karpos: Karpos is Mollie's older brother. He maintains regular interaction with his sister through the form of letters sent through the winds. Anemone West: Mollie gets along with her younger sister, and Anemone is likely one of the few people in Ever After High (...even if she is in the Fairy Tale Program) who easily understands Mollie's regular floral arrangements. Friends tba Pet Sprout: Sprout is Mollie's pet butterfly, who perched on one of her sunflowers one morning and decided to come back regularly for a healthy dose of well-cared flowers. Romance Mollie is openly pansexual but generally bad at the romance game. Outfits Notes *Her name stems from the Acanthus mollis, the national flower of Greece. *Her children would be named Arboreus and Dioscoridis Acanthus. Gallery Mollie by reiltra.png|adopted from reiltra Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Greek Mythology